This invention relates to a device for measuring a three-dimensional shape of a bent elongate member.
Currently, several devices for measuring a three-dimensional shape of a bent elongate member have been proposed. Such a device is used to examine whether an elongate member is bent in accordance with a desired design. A typical measuring device has been disclosed, for example, in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. S62-36514, which comprises a three-dimensionally moving device and contacting members attached thereto. According to the measuring device, the three-dimensionally moving device moves the contacting members into contact with the periphery of a member to be measured and detects the three-dimensional coordinates of the contacting members on the periphery of the member. After this detection is repeated several times, the measuring device determines the shape of the member from a plurality of the coordinates thus obtained.
In the prior art, the necessity of the three-dimensionally moving device makes the measuring device complicated structurally. Furthermore, the operation of attaching the contacting members to the member is bothersome for the operator.